


Mile High

by NachoDiablo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Airplane Sex, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Awkward Flirting, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Established Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Bucky’s flight is cancelled. Luckily a pair of handsome superheros offer him a ride.





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esaael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esaael/gifts).



> Written for the 2019 [Shrunkyclunks Big Bang](https://shrunkyclunksbigbang.tumblr.com/). Thanks to the mods for all their hard work!
> 
> Shout out to [a-majesti](https://a-majesti.tumblr.com/) for the beta reading and support <3 
> 
> The gorgeous art embedded in the fic is from the ever talented [Esaael](https://esaael.tumblr.com/), thank you Es for picking my fic! You're so much fun to work with, and your art is so warm and happy, the way these three deserve to be ;)

The Coffee Bean wasn’t the top rated shop in downtown San Diego. The front windows gave way to a view of the bus stop, not the beach. But it was low risk, being a chain that Bucky had frequented multiple times during the past week. He knew what to expect. Plus it was a fifteen minute bus ride to the airport. Becca would have driven him, but after a week of sibling togetherness, enjoyable though it had been, Bucky was ready to reclaim some breathing room.

It was only ten in the morning; two and a half hours until his flight. Plenty of time to grab his favorite, a matcha latte, iced. He’d started drinking them after Becca had waxed poetic about matcha’s antioxidant levels, but he continued to drink them because he liked them.

It had been a good visit. Becca had taken him to the beach, the Missions, Balboa Park. They’d even spent one day touring a few wineries. Becca cooked dinner most evenings, simple dishes that could be navigated easily with one utensil.

Seeing Becca settled and happy made Bucky feel good. It was nice to joke with her, swap grad school horror stories, and snicker at her cheesy Tinder profile. He was grateful that her roommates had been out of town, though. Four years of therapy post-service had allowed him to deal with crowds fairly well, but a week cooped up in a small space with strangers would have grated on him even before losing the arm and gaining the anxiety. Becca had likewise seemed relieved to have a bit more personal space than usual.

Funny how they were separated by eight years, yet finally on the same page; both having to adapt to life in a new city and the pretension of academia. Bucky’s Engineering drama wasn’t quite so bad as Becca’s in Psychology, but it had its moments.

Once he made his way to the front of the long line, Bucky gave his order to the smiling barista and moved to the side to wait for his drink. He pulled out his phone and scrolled idly through Twitter. It was a slow news week, thankfully, so the Avengers weren’t plastered all over his timeline. Only a light layer of Cap thirst remained, which Bucky could deal with. He knew there would be a wait, but his drink was iced, and he had more than enough time to get to the airport, so he wasn’t stressed. No more than usual, anyway.

Once the barista called out his name, he took his drink with a smile. It already had a straw stuck in it. Bucky was in a good mood and decided to take this as a kind gesture, rather than a patronizing one, but his cheeks flamed just the same.

He kept his head down as he headed towards the door. He was mostly paying attention until his phone vibrated from his back jeans pocket and startled him. He sped up his pace in a mad dash to find a place to set his drink down so he could stop his ass from vibrating. He lurched to the left towards an empty table, and promptly got the wind and matcha knocked out of him by a solid brick wall sheathed in a grey Under Armor running shirt.

_“Shit!”_

Bucky cursed as his plastic cup fell to the ground and exploded with a splatter all over his boots. He stumbled as he tried to sidestep the mess, but before he could lose his balance, two warm, strong hands provided a steadying grip; one on his right shoulder, the other on his right hip.

“Whoa! Are you alright?”

Bucky looked up into warm brown eyes and a concerned expression that seemed familiar. He blinked, then broke into a shy smile.

“Sam!” he said. “Hi, it’s great to see you…”

Bucky trailed off as he realised in horror that he and the man who was currently holding him up hadn’t spoken more than a few stilted conversations over the past couple of years. He wasn’t sure Sam even remembered his name.

Sam worked at the VA where Bucky attended sessions. Bucky had never attended one of Sam’s sessions, but they’d run into each other a few times events. Bucky had been appreciative of Sam’s broad shoulders and cute smile from afar, but when they’d struck up their first conversation-- a debate over which cookie was superior amongst a particularly weak selection at a guest speaking event two years ago-- Bucky had liked Sam’s sense of humor as well. And he’d let Bucky take the last chocolate chip peanut butter cookie, which was extremely gallant of him. 

They’d chatted a couple more times, as recently as a few weeks ago, but Bucky assumed that Sam was just being friendly. He probably talked to hundreds of vets every week. What if he didn’t remember Bucky and thought he was some sort of creeper?

His fears evaporated, however, when Sam’s face lit up. “Bucky? It’s great to see you too, man! Not where I expected to run into you again, but no complaints. How’re you doing?”

Bucky hoped he wasn’t blushing. “I’m good,” he replied. “Just grabbing a drink before my flight.”

“Oh, shit,” Sam grimaced and looked down at their feet. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky said with a shrug. It wasn’t a lie. One of Sam’s smiles was worth a spilled matcha.

“Let me buy you a new one,” Sam insisted. He rested one hand on Bucky’s waist and lead him aside as an employee with a mop and bucket came over. Sam motioned to grab the mop, but the employee declined his assistance with a cheerful smile.

“Hmmm.” Sam frowned as he looked at the line, which was getting longer by the minute. “What time is your flight? Looks like a long wait, but I wouldn’t mind catching up, if you have the time. I wanna know if you got word back on that grant you told me about last month. You should have heard by now, yeah?”

Bucky was stunned that Sam would remember that. They hadn’t spoken for more than a few minutes, and frankly Bucky had assumed that Sam had zoned out when he’d mentioned his grant application. It would have been an understandable reaction, in Bucky’s opinion. The grant application process wasn’t exactly riveting conversation. The fact that Sam had remembered made Bucky smile as he accepted the invitation.

“Sure,” he said. “My flight’s not for a couple hours. I’ve got time.”

The fifteen minutes spent in line went by pleasantly as Bucky caught Sam up on his PhD stuff (he had indeed received the grant) and learned more about Sam’s latest work projects. They also rated the acoustic covers playing in the shop, based on a very scientific rating system that ranged from _bad_ to _abysmal_ to _oh hell no._

Bucky liked the way Sam teased him, and the way he laughed when Bucky ribbed him right back. By the time they made their way to the counter to order, Bucky was more than a little smitten. He wondered if it would be a good idea to ask Sam out for coffee again once they were back in DC. Maybe they could exchange numbers at the very least, if Bucky wasn’t able to drum up the courage to straight up ask Sam out just yet.

Sam gestured for Bucky to give his order, which he did, before he peered up at the menu himself.

“I’ll take a regular Americano, no room, and…” Sam grimaced in distaste. “A large vanilla iced coffee. One of the slushy ones, with whipped cream and syrup.”

He turned to Bucky and rolled his eyes. “Steve’s got a sweet tooth. Not that I don’t enjoy sweet things, but ugh. I got my limits.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Steve?”

“My boyfriend,” Sam said smoothly. Bucky felt his stomach sink. Oh. Of _course_ Sam had a boyfriend, why wouldn’t he? It was ridiculous to think someone that cute and charismatic would be single other than by choice.

“You met him at the VA,” Sam continued. “Shame he’s not here, he would have loved to catch up.” He paused, then added, “maybe once we’re all back in DC, we can meet up, Grab a drink, or dinner?”

“Sure,” Bucky said with a forced smile, even though he knew he’d never go through with it. He didn’t recall meeting any boyfriend of Sam’s at the VA, and he didn’t find the idea particularly appealing at the moment. “Sounds fun.” 

Just as their order slid across the counter, Bucky’s phone vibrated again. He scowled as he pulled it out of his pocket, but his scowl quickly fell into lines of distress as he read the incoming text.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked with a look of concern as he grabbed the drinks, which were arranged in a cardboard travel tray.

“My flight,” Bucky groaned. “It’s been canceled.”

Sam gave him a sympathetic look and a pat on the shoulder. “That sucks, man. Did they put you on another flight?”

“Technically, I guess,” Bucky said morosely. “But the next available flight doesn’t leave until ten in the evening. And I’m on standby.” He stuffed his phone back into his pocket. “I’ve got meetings tomorrow morning. I knew I shouldn’t have stayed the extra day.”

Sam chewed on his lower lip for a moment before he said, “Look, this might be weird but… why don’t you fly back with us?”

“Huh?”

Sam looked embarrassed. “Well, you know how Steve and I work with, uh, Tony Stark sometimes.”

Bucky nodded, although he had no recollection of this fact. He was pretty sure he’d remember if Tony Stark’s name had popped up in conversation, but whatever. He would roll with it for now.

“Well, we’re here on… business, and we’ve got Tony’s jet taking us back.” Sam did not look thrilled at the idea, but he perked up as he added, “There’s plenty of room, if you want to come along.”

Bucky shot him a dubious look. “I don’t know,” he hedged. 

“Say yes,” Sam insisted. “You can’t show up to your meetings tomorrow all grumpy and rumpled after a red eye. Besides,” he grinned, “you can help us raid Stark’s liquor cabinet, get back at him for making us come all the way out here.” 

Bucky couldn’t help but grin back. Sam made a persuasive argument. Plus he’d noticed that although Sam had grabbed him a straw, he left it on the side, neatly wrapped for Bucky to handle on his own. It was a small gesture, but Bucky was appreciative all the same.

Plus, who was he to say no to a ride on a private fucking jet? Becca would be green with envy for decades.

“Alright,” he said. “I’m in.”

**~**

Bucky had never been more regretful of a decision in his entire life. He was in a billionaire’s private jet, sailing over the wasteland that was Nevada, with a glass of top shelf vodka in his hand, and he had never been more distressed.

Sam’s boyfriend was Steve fucking Rogers, Captain America himself. And yes, Bucky _had_ met him at the VA, had even ribbed him a little about his Dodgers cap, but he had thought that Steve was being introduced as a guest speaker, not as Sam’s boyfriend. 

Once he had spotted Sam’s robotic wings in the corner of the plane, everything had come together in a horrible clash of embarrassment. Sam was obviously Falcon, the newest Avenger whose likeness had been plastered all over the news these past few months. But there had never been any close-up shots, and the goggles hadn’t helped matters.

Sam and Steve had been in San Diego on Avengers business, world saving shit, no doubt, and they’d let Bucky tag along on the way home just so he could get a few hours sleep before his pointless cohort meetings.

The worst part was that Bucky wasn’t actually that regretful at all, once his embarrassment had subsided a bit. Steve had been friendly, and had remembered Bucky quite clearly from their one brief meeting. 

“Nice to see you again,” he had said with a warm smile and a firm handshake before they’d boarded. “I’ve been hoping we’d run into each other.” He had grinned and elbowed Sam in the ribs gently. “Told Sam to invite you out for drinks the next time he saw you. Didn’t think he’d be so damn nervous that it’d take him a trip across the country to strike up the nerve.”

“Hey!” Sam shot back. “You’re the one who was too chicken shit to come down to the VA and ask yourself.”

Steve had rolled his eyes, but his cheeks had flushed a bit as his eyes had darted back towards Bucky. Bucky had felt his own face heat up in response. Steve was just as attractive as Sam, and just as much of a good hearted asshole, it seemed.

He hadn’t been able to resist adding, “Did Sam tell you he knocked the drink out of my hand in order to get my attention?”

Steve had burst into laughter. “Sam doesn’t have my smooth moves,” he had bragged, though he was clearly not being serious.

Sam had snorted derisively. “Your dumb ass had to lap me five times in order to get my attention, Rogers. Forgive me if I don’t appreciate your _smooth moves.”_

“Hey, they worked, didn’t they?”

Bucky had laughed along with Steve and Sam as they’d boarded, but once he was seated and ready for takeoff, he had wondered if the flirty vibe he had picked up on was real, or whether he had been imagining it. 

The three of them sat on the plush bench that lined one side of the jet. Steve was sat in the middle, with Bucky on his left and Sam on his right. On the opposite side was a huge flat screen TV and endless cabinets full of snacks and drinks. Once they had reached altitude and were flying steady, Steve had gotten them all drinks and opened up no less than six full size bags of chips, pretzels, and popcorn. He had also pressed no less than four kisses to Sam’s face during that time. 

Bucky thought that maybe he should have been jealous, but mostly he was intrigued. Sam and Steve seemed so relaxed together. Their affection didn’t make him uncomfortable at all; it was nice to see two people who quite obviously cared about each other. Bucky felt at ease, moreso than he’d felt in a long time.

Steve crumpled up an empty Doritos bag and tossed it into the wastebasket in one clean arc. Sam and Bucky cheered and clapped while Steve took a bow from his seat. 

“Thank you, thank you,” he crowed. “Now, we’ve got about four hours to kill ‘till it’s time to land. What movie should we watch?” 

“That’s a question for Bucky,” Sam interrupted. “You know I love you, baby, but I will not watch _Lord of the Rings_ one more time.”

“You love _Lord of the Rings,”_ Steve protested.

“I do,” Sam agreed, “but you know damn well you can’t watch just one once you start, and the flight’s not _that_ long. Also you repeat all the lines before the characters say them. Bucky doesn’t want to hear that.”

“But I do the voices real good!”

“No, Steve!” Sam laughed and gestured towards Bucky. “You gotta save us, man. Pick a movie.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Um, is there a selection, or…”

“It’s Stark,” Steve said dryly. “The selection is literally anything that exists.”

“Oh.” Bucky frowned in thought. “In that case, what about Ocean’s Eleven? That’s pretty chill, and I assume Steve doesn’t know all the lines.”

“Yet!” Steve proclaimed with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

Sam rolled his eyes as he said, “JARVIS, play Ocean’s Eleven. Please.”

Immediately, the ginormous television screen lit up as the pre-movie credits start to roll.

Steve snuggled back against the couch and wrapped one arm around Sam to pull him in close against his chest. He rested his other hand on the back of the couch behind Bucky. “Is this alright?” he asked in a low voice. He raised one eyebrow hesitantly.

Bucky glanced over at Sam, who was pillowed comfortable on Steve’s shoulder. He looked up and met Steve’s eyes, knit together with gentle concern.

“Yeah,” he said as he settled back against the couch. The back of his neck brushed against Steve’s arm. “This is alright.”

**~**

Bucky’s eyes fluttered open. He frowned at the credits that rolled across the screen. The last thing he remembered was George Clooney trying to win Julia Roberts over with a cheeky grin. Clearly he’d dozed off for a bit.

He glanced over to his left, and inhaled sharply in silent surprise. Sam and Steve were curled up together at the far end of the couch, arms wound around each other. Their heavy lidded eyes fluttered as they exchanged slow, soft kisses.

Bucky held his breath. He wasn’t sure how to react. It wasn’t some overt physical display; it was two people in love, sharing something warm and intimate. Something that Bucky longed to be a part of, ridiculous though it might be.

“Oh!” Sam’s eyes widened as he spotted Bucky, and pulled away from Steve slightly.

Bucky shook his head frantically. “Sorry, I… I didn’t mean to stare. You two are… well…” He averted his gaze. “You’re very sweet together.”

Bucky would have felt awkward, but Steve’s pleased smile disarmed him. “Thank you,” Steve said. “Sam and I… well, you know Sam.” Steve’s cheeks darkened as he glanced downward. “Sam’s the best, and he deserves the best.”

“And yet all I got is you.” Sam’s dry tone was displaced by his warm smile as he pressed a kiss to the tip of Steve’s nose.

“You could have more.” Steve wriggled his eyebrows, then turned to face Bucky with a questioning look. Bucky’s heartbeat quickened as he realised where Steve was taking the conversation.

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. “Seriously, man? You get one chance to impress the guy, and you decide to go with cheesy?”

Steve grinned sheepishly. “I mean. Cheesy got me _you,_ so…”

Sam sighed deeper as he turned to Bucky and shook his head. “I’d say we’re usually smoother than this but that’s a lie. And, uh, we’ve never actually done this before.” Sam looked a little embarrassed. “We just… you’re real cute, you know, and funny, and…” Sam shrugged as he trailed off. 

“We’re interested,” Steve added simply. “You don’t have to be interested back, of course. No pressure.”

Bucky turned their words over in his head as his gaze darted back and forth between their hopeful expressions. “I am,” he said eventually. “Interested, I mean.”

Part of his brain was laughing at himself for going along with the corniest porno tropes ever, but a bigger part was telling him that it was good, to want this, and to be wanted in return. Every interaction so far with Steve and Sam had felt comfortable, safe. Bucky was ready for more.

A slow smile spread across Sam’s face. “Why don’t you give Bucky a kiss, Steve? I’d love to see that.”

“And I love making you happy, baby.” Steve grinned. “Kissing Bucky sounds pretty good, too.” 

Steve slid across the couch and leaned in towards Bucky. His eyes studied Bucky’s face as he inched closer. Bucky licked his lips, then moved to meet Steve halfway. One of Steve’s hands reached up to cup Bucky’s cheek as the kissed deepened.

It had been a minute since Bucky had hooked up with anyone. It was easy to lean into Steve’s touch as they kissed. Steve’s free hand rested lightly on Bucky’s thigh, and Bucky let his own hand wind around the back of Steve’s neck to pull him in closer. Steve’s touch was firm, but gentle. He supported Bucky’s weight easily as Bucky edged in closer against his body.

Before Bucky could pull back and see what Sam was up to, he felt a strong pair of hands circle his waist as soft lips and a rough edge of beard brushed against the nape of his neck.

“You two look so fucking hot together,” Sam murmured behind Bucky’s ear. “Steve’ll take care of you, Buck. He’s real good at it.”

Bucky’s lips left Steve’s as he tilted his head to give Sam better access to his neck. His breath hitched as Steve leaned forward to kiss Sam over Bucky’s shoulder.

“Your turn, baby.” Steve said, low and sweet. “Bucky, give Sam a kiss. He’s way better at kissing than me, you’ll love it.”

Bucky chuckled breathlessly as he turned to kiss Sam full on the lips. Sam’s kisses were more languid, but just as confident. Bucky inhaled sharply as Sam sucked on his lower lip. His hand pressed against Sam’s chest as Sam’s hands slid over his hips, then pulled Bucky onto his lap in one swift movement.

Bucky scrambled to get his leg over Sam’s so they could slot together. Sam’s chest was warm and solid under Bucky’s fingers, and he let his hand wander lower, skimming over the taunt ab muscles and down to the bulge in Sam’s jeans.

“Fuck, yes,” Steve murmured from behind them. “You two look amazing together. So fucking pretty.”

Bucky pulled back to get a better look at Sam. He _did_ look pretty. His head was thrown back against the couch, and his lips were slightly parted as his eyes roamed over Bucky’s body, then wandered over Bucky’s shoulder to meet Steve’s.

“Feels amazing, too,” Sam moaned. “Fuck, Bucky, keep doing that. Keep touching me.” He bucked his hips up slightly into Bucky’s grip. Bucky squeezed Sam’s dick lightly through his jeans, and Sam moaned again, deeper.

It was a rush, being able to take Sam apart like this. Bucky hadn’t dated much since he’d gone back to school, and he’d certainly never gotten this far with anyone he cared about. Bucky was already fairly gone for Sam on his own, and meeting Steve again with full knowledge of who he was added something more. 

Sam and Steve together were something warm and welcoming, something _home._ Something that made Bucky smoulder with want. And with the way they looked at him, Bucky was sure that they felt the same pull.

Steve’s hands pulled at Bucky’s waist. “C’mon, Bucky, get up. Wanna get you out of those clothes.” Bucky allowed himself to be pulled to a standing position. Steve’s fingers worked their way under the hem of Bucky’s shirt as his lips traced kisses along the back of Bucky’s neck. He could feel Steve’s dick press into his ass as Steve’s hips undulated against him, and he arched backward in response.

Sam’s eyes widened. He pulled his shirt over his head without hesitation, then started working the fly of his jeans open. Despite his intent exploration of Sam’s chest in between their kisses, seeing it bare and chiseled was a sight to behold. Bucky was grateful for Steve’s strong arms holding him up.

“Keep kissing him, baby,” Sam said as he worked his jeans and boxers down his thick thighs. He settled back against the couch and wrapped one hand around his dick. “You two look gorgeous. Bet you’d look even better out of those clothes.”

Bucky bit his lower lip as Sam started working his hand along the shaft of his own dick. Sam looked pretty damn gorgeous himself, and the tip of his dick was glistening with precum that Bucky was dying to taste. He reached down to the fly of his own pants with fumbling fingers, eager to strip them off. Steve’s hands moved to help him once he’d managed to undo the fly. 

Slowly, Steve worked Bucky’s jeans and boxers down over his hips and let them drop to the floor. Bucky couldn’t feel embarrassed or nervous, not when Sam was looking at him with that hungry gaze and Steve was whispering sweet compliments in his ear. Steve had somehow divested himself of his own clothes, and his dick was pressed against Bucky’s ass.

Steve moved to lift Bucky’s shirt over his head, but Bucky quickly grabbed the hem and pulled it down firmly. “No,” he whispered, “I don’t want… It’s just that…”

“It’s fine,” Steve murmured against the nape of his neck. “You can keep it on, no worries.”

Relief flooded through Bucky as he relaxed his grip on his shirt. He wasn’t generally self conscious about the arm thing these days, but he wasn’t quite ready for that level of intimacy just yet.

“You can do whatever you want,” Sam chimed in, still jerking himself off as he watched Steve and Bucky intently. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Sam, then smirked. He moved away from Steve to sink to his knees as gracefully as was possible with a raging hard on. Sam’s breath hitched as Bucky leaned forward to take hold of his dick and suck the tip into his mouth. 

He worried about balance, not having a second arm to brace himself, but Steve’s arms wrapped around him immediately. “I got you,” Steve said, adjusting them so that Bucky was flush against him, yet still able to maneuver his way around Sam’s dick. “Go ahead, Buck, suck him. Look so damn pretty that way.”

“I dunno if that’s the right word.” Sam gasped as Bucky worked his tongue along the underside of his dick. “He looks… _fuck.”_

“Yeah,” Steve chuckled from behind Bucky. “So do you, baby. Look so _pretty,_ getting sucked off so good.”

Bucky preened a bit under their praise, and pressed his tongue more firmly against the underside of Sam’s head. He moaned deliberately as he looked up at Sam through a thick curtain of lashes. From the way Sam’s chest heaved up and down and his eyelids fluttered, Bucky was doing excellent work in his quest to pamper Sam into a stupor. 

But he still had Steve to attend to as well. Steve seemed content to whisper filthy encouragement to the both of them, but Bucky wanted more. He pulled off of Sam’s dick, though his hand kept working the shaft. “Please,” he begged in a low whisper, “Please, Steve.”

Steve groaned and pressed himself closer to Bucky. _“Fuck,_ that’s hot,” he choked out. “Hearing you beg so nice.”

Pride swelled in Bucky’s chest, but he focused on keeping his expression needy as he looked over his shoulder. “Please,” he whimpered again. “Please, Steve. Give it to me.”

“Yeah,” Sam moaned. “Give it to him, baby. Please.”

Steve groaned and let his dick slide between Bucky’s ass cheeks. “Fuck, I want to. Wanna make you both lose it.”

“Do it, baby.” Sam’s eyes darkened as they met Steve’s over Bucky’s shoulder. “Get him off. I wanna see it.”

Bucky nodded as frantically as he could with Sam’s dick back in his mouth. He wasn’t about to let go again anytime soon, either. He savored the salty tang on his tongue as he focused his attention back to making Sam moan.

Behind him, Steve adjusted their stance so that Bucky’s thighs were pressed together and his hips were pulled back. One of Steve’s arms remained wound around Bucky’s waist to support him as Steve’s dick slid between his thighs, now slick with lube. Bucky didn’t question where the lube had come from; he had no doubt that Tony Stark kept all of his modes of transportation well stocked with the sexy essentials.

“That’s it,” Sam said. He reached out to touch Bucky’s hair tentatively. Bucky looked up to meet Sam’s questioning gaze and nodded slightly. Sam’s eyelids fluttered as he threaded his fingers through Bucky’s hair and tugged gently.

He heard Steve inhale sharply behind him as he fucked against Bucky harder, faster. His free hand was wrapped around Bucky’s dick, jerking him off in time to his thrusts. Bucky thrust his hips backwards and reveled in the slick slide of Steve against him. 

“Shit, Bucky, m’gonna--” Sam’s hips jerked, and Bucky pulled his mouth off of his dick just in time for Sam to come in thick spurts across his lips and chin. Sam fell back against the couch with a shudder. He moved one hand from Bucky’s hair to run his fingers through the mess on Bucky’s face, then slid those fingers between Bucky’s lips.

Bucky sucked on Sam’s fingers greedily, teetering on the edge of release himself. He closed his eyes, focused on the feel of Sam inside him, of Steve wrapped around him, and let his orgasm wash over him as he spilled over Steve’s fingers.

 _“Oh,”_ Steve breathed. “You both… fuck, I’m so close.”

“Do it, baby,” Sam urged. “Come for us.”

Steve slid his dick out from between Bucky’s thighs. His arm tensed around Bucky’s waist and his breathing grew more erratic. Bucky heard a choked sob slipped form Steve’s lips as he came against Bucky’s ass.

The jet was silent, save for the sound of heavy breathing as the three of them shifted into more comfortable positions. Steve had rustled up a small stack of soft hand towels, and carefully helped Bucky clean himself off. Once Bucky was settled next to Sam on the couch, Steve kneeled down in front of Sam to clean him up as well.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Do I want to know why you were able to find all of Stark’s sex supplies so easily?”

“I had to fly a lot for missions when I first got out of the ice,” Steve said with a shrug. “I got bored, so I started poking around in all the compartments, looking for something to do.”

Sam and Bucky exchanged amused looks, and Steve rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t do _that!_ Don’t be disgusting.”

“Trust me,” Sam said dryly. “There is nothing we could do in this plane that’s even half as disgusting as what Stark’s done here.”

“Probably right on this couch,” Bucky added helpfully. He smirked as Steve laughed and Sam wrinkled his nose.

Steve stood up and grabbed a few blankets from a basket in the corner. He tucked a few snugly around Sam and Bucky before sitting on Bucky’s other side and wrapping one around himself.

Sam and Steve each had an arm across the back of the couch. It felt natural, being sandwiched between them, like they were hanging out at home on a rainy Sunday afternoon, rather than hurtling through the atmosphere on a borrowed private jet. 

“Want to put on another movie?” Steve asked.

“If you want,” Sam said. “But we’ve only got an hour ‘til we’re on the ground. Might be nice to just enjoy the silence for a minute.”

“What do you want, Bucky?” Steve asked.

Bucky leaned back against the couch and snuggled deeper under the covers. “JARVIS,” he said politely to the ceiling, “please play Yule Log, on mute.” Instantly, the tv screen was filled with the image of a crackling fireplace.

“Nice,” Sam said. “Very cozy.”

“It is,” agreed Steve. “Nice choice, Bucky.”

Bucky returned Steve’s smile and accepted the kiss Sam dropped onto his temple. He could definitely get used to this style of travel, he thought to himself.

**~**

As they deplaned and left the terminal in D.C., Bucky started to worry. He’d had a wonderful time with Steve and Sam, but they had been alone together, forty thousand feet in the air. Now that everyone had two feet on the ground once more, maybe things would be different.

His worry faded away when Steve scooped up Bucky’s bag, along with Sam’s and his own, and held the door open as Sam grabbed Bucky’s hand to lead him outside. The nervousness in Bucky’s stomach gave way to hopeful excitement.

Steve stopped halfway to the parking lot, and turned to face Bucky with a sheepish expression. “I don’t want to presume,” he said in a bashful tone, “but we can give you a ride home, if you want. Or, uh, a ride to our place, if you prefer.”

“Honestly, Steve,” Sam said, smirking. “How do you manage to be smooth and awkward at the same time?”

“It’s a gift,” Steve grinned. “And seeing as you’re wearing my boxers right now, it clearly works.”

Sam surreptitiously pulled the waistband of his boxers up from beneath his jeans, and cursed under his breath when he saw that Steve was correct.

Steve cleared his throat. “I meant it as an invitation for dinner,” he clarified. “We’ve been wanting to ask you out for a while now. On a date, not just a hookup. Not that the way things worked out wasn’t amazing, but, you know. We kinda missed a step.”

“That’s right,” Sam agreed, giving Bucky’s hand a squeeze. “What do you say? Are you in?”

Bucky pretended to think hard for a moment, as though the choice was a difficult one to make. “I’m in,” he said eventually. “But I’ve got those meetings tomorrow, so it’ll have to be an early night for me.”

“Got it,” Steve said with a nod. “The _Lord of the Rings_ marathon can wait until our second date.”

Sam burst out laughing. “That’ll happen on our _last_ date, because Bucky won’t want to hang around once he’s been forced to sit through twelve hours of us being huge nerds.”

Steve raised one eyebrow and flashed a smug grin. “Yeah, he will.” He snickered as Sam laughed even harder.

Bucky laughed along with them, and shifted closer so Sam’s hand could rest on his hip.

Yeah, he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://samstevebuckyhq.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nachodiablo1).
> 
> Be sure to check out the other works in the [Shrunkyclunks Big Bang 2019 colletion](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShrunkyclunksBigBang2019).


End file.
